What I Did For Love
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: Why did Santana get her surgery? Well, it WAS to get noticed. By someone in particular. Onesided Pucktana and Quick. Spoilers for 2x01 "Auditions" and minor spoilers for 1x22 "Journey".


**AN: Being sick gives you a chance to work. That's all I'm saying.**

**I own the plot and that's it.**

**

* * *

**

My alarm clock buzzed, obnoxious and loud. I slammed my fist onto the snooze button. Clutching my head, I slowly rose from my sheets. It was Wednesday, the sort of Wednesday where you just wanna stay in bed and pretend it was a Saturday. But, it wasn't a Saturday, so I struggled into a sitting position. After I was somewhat coherant, I stood, ready to get dressed. I came face to face with my own reflection in the full length mirror across from me. The girl I saw was barely recognizable. Frizzy, dry brown hair. Half shut brown eyes. Baggy grey sweatpants. And double d's peeking out under a black tank top. I stared at my torso. Dr. Briarson really knew what he was doing. He helped me gain two cup sizes. _But at what cost? _I wondered. I looked back at my face. My eyes were sad and resigned, knowing exactly why I did it. "I wanted people to notice me more." I had told Coach Sylvester. That was a lie. I wanted ONE person to notice me more.

* * *

When I heard I made it on the Cheerios in freshman year, I was ecstatic, but I didn't let it show. I smirked and flipped my hair back in an 'of course I made it' manner. I'm Santana Evarista Lopez, for Christ's sake. I'm not Brittany, who jumped up and down clapping when she recieved her uniform. I'm me, and I'm not supposed to give a shit about anything.

Quinn Fabray was named captain before the Cheerios had their first practice. THAT pissed me off. Little Miss Chastity, who swayed her hips as much as the next slut. Only difference was she hid behind her tiny cross necklace, as if the miniscule piece of gold jewlery could ward off anyone. But I wasn't an idiot. I knew I needed to get in her good graces if I wanted to be anyone at William McKinley.

"Quinn!" The blonde turned, looking confused about being approached. I faked a huge grin, trying to seem innocent enough. "So you're the head Cheerio. Congrats."

"Thank...you?" Quinn asked, the question of why I was there evident in her hazel eyes.

I extended a hand. "Santana Lopez." I introduced. I waited while the blonde tentitively grasped my hand and bobbed it up and down once. _What a wimpy handshake_. "Anyway," I pressed, fake smile growing with my increasing dislike. "My friend Brittany and I would like to invite you to sit with us at lunch. We cheerleaders gotta stick together, right?"

Quinn seemed to stare at me, looking for a motive. But she found none in my white teeth, glossy lips and enthusiastic brown eyes. "Sure, San. That sounds like fun." she smiled, looking annoyingly perfect.

"Great," I replied. She had called me "San". _What the hell, Blondie, can't be bothered to say my whole name?_ I looped my arm through hers and chatted about pointless gossip, tuning her out most of the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

I stuck with that Fabray chick, and I was right- I was instantly cool. Me, Quinn and Brittany. Everyone looked at us- girls adored us or envied us. Guys wanted us. Britt and I were never one to disappoint, but I always had Puck.

Puck. He was my life, though I'd never tell him that. He was my first...well, everything. First crush, first kiss, first boyfriend, first time... I thought it was a given that he'd ask me to Homecoming, and he did. It was gonna be perfect. Me and Puck, Brittany and Mike what's-his-name, and Quinn and Finn Hudson. We'd dominate the dance.

I was on my way to my locker, when I passed the janitor's closet. "No, Puck, we can't." the closet spoke. I froze.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Puck's velvet voice was undeniable.

"What about Santana?" It was Quinn's defensive bark, no doubt about it.

"Screw Santana, she's not my girlfriend." Silence. Then, the almost inaudible sound of a breathless moan. My mouth fell agap. No...this could not be happening... But the sounds inside the tiny room proved that it was happening. I was right, Quinn was a slut. And Puck didn't care about me...not in the slightest. I'm not stupid, I didn't expect him to go all 'Prince Charming' status for me or anything, but...did our past mean nothing to him?

* * *

It got worse. As school came and went, and summer passed into sophmore year, I watched Puck hit on Quinn more and more. He layed off when Finn finally got the balls to ask the blonde girl out, but only barely.

I got desperate. I started sexting Puck instead of actually talking to him. Any time spent together involved sex. It wasn't anything close to what I wanted. But it was what I got, so I took it.

Then Q got pregnant. At first, I thought Finn was the one to knock her up and I was secretly thrilled. Puck was a decent guy beneath the badass exterior. If Quinn was pregnant with another man's baby, he'd back off.

But it wasn't another man's baby. It was his.

I clung to our Saturday night hook-ups like my life depended on it. Being able to touch him, taste him, feel his warm skin on top of mine. It was all I had.

* * *

Quinn gave birth to Beth, the most beautiful baby girl to grace the planet. The Glee kids were allowed to come in one at a time. "I'm sorry, San. I know you love him." Quinn was staring down at her stomach and I felt...bad. She looked small and broken, damp blonde hair clinging to a nearly colorless face.

I took a seat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on hers. "You love him too, Fabray. You have proof of that, physical proof. Beth. What do I have? Nothing." I explained.

A tear fell on my hand. I wasn't sure if it was my tears or Quinn's. We weren't Santana and Quinn- two cheerleaders constantly at odds. We were Santana and Quinn, two girls crying together, searching for comfort through company. When I left the hospital room that night, I felt maybe, just maybe, Quinn and I had became real friends.

I was wrong.

* * *

Puck was still in love with her, no matter how often Quinn pushed him away. I had no idea how she felt and honestly? I didn't care. As long as Quinn was in the picture, I was out. I needed to get Puck's attention back. So I decided to get him to focus on his greatest love- sex. My aunt had recently found a new plastic surgeon after her last one broke up with her, and his work was really good. I schedueled an appointment the last week of summer. I smirked when I saw the result. Puck would never know what hit him.

I strutted into school in my uniform, basking in the looks people were shooting in my direction. Attention was my food, and I was always hungry for more.

I found Puck at his locker. Perfect. "Hey Puck." I greeted. I leaned again the locker, making sure my new chest was in his line of sight.

He glanced up for a moment, then returned to the inside of his locker. "Hey Santana." he greeted in return. I frowned. He didn't notice?

"So...how was your summer?" I asked.

"Eh, fine. Yours? You hang with Quinn?"

"No."

"Oh." Silence. "Have you seen her?"

"Puck! Can we not talk about Quinn?"

"What do you wanna talk about, then?"

"Have you...noticed anything? About _me_?"

Puck took a moment to look at me. "You...got a haircut?" he guessed. That was the last straw. I turned on my heel and walked away. Quinn Fabray ruined my life. Not only did she steal the only guy I really care about, she took my position as head cheerleader. I EARNED that! She ratted me out to Coach. She _knew _I had gotten the surgery for Puck. My eyes widened as I realized this. She still loved Puck. She made me believe she didn't. Quinn Fabray is nothing more than a skank and a liar.

Exiting Coach Sylvester's office, I saw Quinn strutting passed, back in her Cheerios uniform. She looked ready to claim the school.

_Well, _I thought before pounching, _I'm not going down without a fight._

* * *

**AN: What do ya'll think? I think Santana is my new favorite character. She's interesting.**

**See that little button down there? It makes all my dreams come true. :)**


End file.
